Toph
by itshardtostealfatkids
Summary: Parody of Juno. hope you enjoy the tokkay goodness! toph is juno and sokka is paulie. please read and review! i suck at summaries. it may suck, but im still proud!
1. It all started with a chair

****

Hello FanFictionites...FanFictioners? FanFictionians? Meh, tomato toe-mah-toe.

Anyways, I really love Juno (well almost any movie that has Michael Cera in it!) and I absolutely love Avatar so I thought why not combine them. This is kind of inspired, if you will, by the video 'Tokka Juno'. You should watch it because it's pretty much awesome.

So here are the characters:

**Toph-Juno**

**Sokka-Paulie**

**Katara-Leah**

**Aang-Paulie's Friend who I created so Aang could be in this**

**Poppy-Brenda (Juno's Step Mom)**

**Iroh- Mac (Juno's Dad)**

Jet- Rollo (the Drug Store guy)

**Zuko- Mark Loring**

**Mai- Vanessa Loring (i was thinking Azula but then incest...or however you spell it.)**

**Suki- Katrina (stink eye...)**

* * *

This, I marvel, is the most magnificent living room set in the entire Earth Kingdom. I take a sip of water from my pouch and wipe the excess drops from my mouth. It was in MY living room exactly six days ago. It's been exactly eight days since this extraordinary, yet unholy, thing occured. We did it. I remeber standing in front of this one green cloth chair, framed with wood, almost in my birthday suit. I had on a shirt, I recall, and I realize its the green mid drift I'm wearing now. I press my nose into the fabric's edge. Still smells like sandalwood. My mom has an unhealthy habit of burning it. And I happen to remember Sokka Kuruk sitting there, in all his glory, when-

_SCREECH!_

I'm torn from my thoughts. "Geez, Momo, shut your frigging trap!" I feel my bladder fill up, finally, after that final swig. Time to go. I make my way out the front gate, into central Gaoling. I pass people I know, people I dont, burnouts, bender students, craftsman, and what not. Finall I end up at the Drug Store. The bell rings aboe my head as I step into the chilled store. I hold my hand out. He holds the bathroom key inches from my hand before pulling away. "Jet," I grumble.

"This is the third time you've been here, Toph. You eggo is preggo. No doubt about it," he says, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Give it," I huff. "I just polished off about seven pouches of water and I gotta pee. PRONTO."

He drops the key into my hand and I feel him shift the straw in his mouth as I walk into the bathroom. I sit myself down and get to business.

I walk out of the bathroom a minute or two later. "What does it say?" I ask holding it out. I'm sure to 'keep it off the counter' since he lectured me about hygeine or whatever.

"Plus."

I groan and shake it furiously. "This. Sucks."

"Dont shake it. That aint no etch-a-sketch. This is one doodle that cant be undid, homeskillet."

I hold back tears. I NEVER cry. Never ever ever. Ever. "I'll...um...I'll take some of these," I say grabbing whatever's in front of my in a daze.

"Mango Dough String?" Jet asks, surprised.

"Yeah," I deadpan. "So I can hang myself." I feel his heartbeat speed up, so I'm obliged to through in a 'just kidding'. I toss the pee stick into the trash can and I take the walk of shame home. I feel like everyone is looking at me, but my brain is telling me they arent. What am I gonna tell my parents? I decide the best thing to do is to tell my best friend, Katara Kuruk. This is going to be really weird. She's Sokka's brother. I knock on her door. I know she'll be alone: her dad is at work, her Grandmother is at her Pi-Sho club at this hour, her mother is deceased, and Sokka is probably at fencing. The door swings open.

"Toph?" she asks obviously surprised.

"Yo yo yiggady yo," I say shakily.

"Toph what happened? You're eyes are rimmed with red! We're you...we're you crying?"

"Katara," I say setting my bag on her couch and falling back onto it, "...I'm pregnant."

* * *

**So whadya think?**

**I know it probably sucks but it shall get better! And I hope you watch the fake trailer.**

**Peace, L.**


	2. These are my confessions

**Yo yo yiggady yo fellow readers and writers. Thanks for reading and reviews mean the world to me!**

**Other characters:**

**Meng- Su Chin**

**Aunt Wu- Loring's lawyer**

**Ty Lee- 'punk' receptionist**

**

* * *

**"You're preggers?"

I sit up straight. "Yeah."

She makes an assortment of sounds: grunting, mumbling, 'ohmygod'ing. "You sure it's not just, i dont know, a food baby?" she asks, pressing her nose against mine.

I push her head away from mine. "Positive. Like Jet said," I fall onto my back and roll onto the floor, "my eggo is preggo. No doubt about it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I took like...four tests. I've got a little sea monkey in the abyss."

"How did you generate enough pee to take _four _tests?" Katara asks, astounded.

Really? I'm pregnant and that's what she's focused on? I groan and bend an Earth tent around me. She knocks on the door.

"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry. Please, open the door," she pleads.

I hear her sigh as she sits cross-legged on the floor. "Who is it?"

I pull the tent down and I feel her muscles relax. "Who's who?"

"That father, genius."

"It's...well, um, it's...Sokka."

She shrieks again. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck me...wait, FUCK YOU!" she screeches, throwing her hands in the air.

"There we go. See, I was looking for that reaction on the first take," I tell her plainly.

"I didnt know you guys were...y'know, sexually active," she whispers.

I stick out my tongue and _bleh_. What does that even mean? Can I _de_-activate or is it some kind of permanant state of being? The sentence itself sound wrong.

She continues. "And with my brother? So does that mean I'm an aunt now or something? I'm too young to be an aunt. And are you gonna keep it?"

"I dont know..."

"Well, I could call the abortion place for you if you want. Because, I mean, I totally called for Song last year," she reasons.

"I mean, I probably _should _nip it in the bud, y'know?"

I feel her nod. "Katara," I whisper. "I'm...afraid."

"I know," she says lovingly. Like it or not, Katara is not only a friend. She's like the mom I really wanted. Dont get me wrong, I love Poppy, I guess, but my birth mom was a total douche bag. I mean it's ridiculous. She just up and left one day when I was six and now has a new husband, a home in Ba Sing Se, and three kids. Oh, and she inexplicably sends a cactus my way every Valentine's Day and I'm like 'Thanks Coyote Ugly. This Cactus stings more than your abandonment'.

I feel her wrap my arms around me. Instead of pulling away like I usually do, I let myself be hugged. I kind of need it right now. I'm pregnant, I tell myself. I'm fucking preegnant.

"Katara?" I ask muffled. She pulls away and sniffs. Oh, god, she's crying.

"Yeah Toph?" By the trembling pattern in her voice, she's both sad and happy.

"I need your help with something."

* * *

"And you wanna do this _why_?" she asks as we heave the legendary chair onto a cart.

"Because this chair is probably wicked tacky and would accompany your guys' lawn wonderfully," I deadpan. The tone in my voice doesnt come out right since heavy lifting makes me all winded.

"Alrighty then. So, like, how did it all start? I want the gory details. Scratch that! That's my brother were talking about. Just...what happened?" Katara asks, placing her hands on her hips.

"We'll it was kind of random. We were just sitting there, y'know, and nothing was going on. Completely boring. And I was all like 'Wanna make out?'"

"And that's how your bastard child came to be," Katara says.

"That was awfully poetic," I say sarcastically.

She giggles. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

I'm sitting there quietly with a wooden pipe that blows bubbles in my mouth. It's shaped like a dragon. I'm in the magnificent chair.

Here he comes.

Sokka steps out of his home, unsuspecting. Poor Sokka. Has no clue what his demon seeds have done.

"Hey, Toph," he says awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Y'know, just thought I'd stop by and say 'hey'."

A group of runners shoot by on the road, stomping. It's the school's running team. Sokka usually runs with them to the school. Everytime they pass me, all I feel are pork swords.

"Um, I, should get going then," he starts.

"Wait," I tell him. "So, uh, guess what."

"What?" he asks, getting a bit closer.

"I, uh, I'm pregnant."

_Thud._

* * *

**Oh, Sokka, you weakling. The next chapter will be up soon. Probably tonight. Coz I wont sleep. Wanna know why? Oh, I'll tell you why.**

**Im gonna see Paranormal Activity 2 tomorrow! HUZZAH!**

**haha, anyways, keep reading kids.**

**Peace, L.**


	3. Wake ups and Walkouts

**Hola readers. Whats the haps?**

**Haha, anyway, this is chapter three in TOPH. **

**So, what Michael Cera movie do you think I should spoof next? Perhaps...Scott Pilgrim vs. The World or Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist. Maybe Superbad? The List never ends. XD**

**Onward!**

***insert disclaimer***

**

* * *

**

_Sokka. Sokka. Sokka._

"Sokka!" I shout, poking his arm. His head snaps up and he grumbles.

"Hmm? Ah. What happened?" he asks. I extend my arm.

"You passed out, pansy." He takes my hand in his and I help him up off of his front lawn with a grunt.

"Well, eh, yeah."

"So?"

"So...what?"

"What do you have to say?"

"Uh...sorry?"

I exhale sharply, blowing a piece of hair in my face up before it gently falls down. "Whatever."

"Well, what did you want me to say?" he asks as I start down the road towards school. Im in eleventh grade. I 'look' over my shoulder where he stands, muscles tense.

"Nothing. I'll, uh, I'll see you at school, Sokka."

"..."

"Better get going. The runners'll leave you behind."

He runs up next to me and stops me. "Here, let me carry your bag."

"Nah, I'm already preggers. What's another ten pounds."

He doesnt know what to say to that. He's usually so witty and sarcastic but right now, he's about as empty as a freaking cave right now. I feel him stop again and I keep walking. I turn a bit and look in his direction again. "You okay?" I ask. Of course not, stupid, he just found out he's a fucking dad AND he's got an incredibly difficult science test today. But then again, so do I, and IM the one who's pregnant. Im trying to keep my cool.

"Yeah, I'll...see you...at school, Toph," he says quietly, like he's possessed or in a daze or something.

I nod, genuinely worried for him, and set off to school.

* * *

At school, it's strange. I can't stop thinking about...everything. Sokka, of course, is top in my mind next to baby.

Baby.

Fucking baby.

Mother-fucking baby.

God damn baby.

Baby.

But of course, I love the thing. I mean, I have to, right?

I'm also thinking about my appointment. Y'know. At the abortion clinic. The words make me wanna vomit. I think I'm going to be sick.

No, wait, that's just morning sickness.

Oh god, and then there's telling my parents. Of course, I dont _have_ to tell them. I'll just to make stupid little excuses...a lot. Knowing Iroh, my papa-san, he'll figure something's up. Poppy isnt the brightest bulb in the tanning bed but...I dont know.

Hm. What if I kept the baby? Like, what would I name it?

If it was a chick, I'd name it...Tressa, maybe? Or like, Delilah.

If it was a guy, maybe like Cyrus. That's kinda cool, right?

Let's see, now. Pros and cons are on my mind too.

Pros: no monthly 'friends'...free sex for like until I get all grotesque and puffy and can barely function, an excuse to be a jerk 24/7.

Cons: you get all puffy, crave nasty stuff, people coddle all over you and want to touch your stomach, people think youre all needy...and being blind makes it even worse.

Before I know it, I've zombie-walked my way through the entire day.

It's time.

"Want me to go with you?" Katara asks. I shake my head.

"No," I insist. I'm independent. I dont need some waterbender to hold my freaking hand through it all. I'm _fine_.

* * *

The clinic is this brick building on the very outer limits of Gaoling. Probably becasue so many people protest it, but whatever. I feel someone marching around outside the building. They feel familiar. Then the voice reaches my ears.

Meng.

I near her and her chanting gets louder.

"All babies want to get borned! All babies want to get borned!"

"Hey, Meng," I say. Well, this is awkward.

"Oh, hi, Toph."

"So, uh, yo-you're here, Meng?" I ask.

"...yeah."

"Did you do that, uh, assignment for Calligraphy?" I ask, trying to make conversation.

"Um, no, I'm kind of procrastinating. And I've been feeling tired lately."

"Well, I could sell you some of my sleeping herbs, if you want."

"No. I've been trying to stay off of those. Just natural, y'know."

"Yeah," I say crossing my arms, a small smile prying on my lips, "that's smart, because I knew this one girl who got all hoped up on this cactus juice stuff and she stripped down to he wrappings and dove into the fountain at the Gaoling Market and was yelling 'BLAH! IM A KRAKEN FROM THE SEA!'. Totally crazy." I chuckle.

After a moment of silence, she blinks. It was one of those blinks that you can pretty much hear. "I heard that was you."

I clear my throat and shuffle past her. "Well...see you, Meng."

I'm almost inside. So close. So freaking close...

"Baby's have fingernails, you know! And a heartbeat!"

I stop. "Fingernails, huh?"

She nods, however I still go inside.

I go to the front desk. "Hi, I'm here to procure a hasty abortion," I tell the receptionist.

She looks up from her doodles, which I cant see.

"Hello, welcome to Women Now, where we help women now. Do you have an appointment?"

God, she's awfully perky. "Um, Toph Bei Fong."

She nods. "Wait over there, okay?"

Before I can go sit down, she stops me. "Would you like some free condoms?"

"..."

"They smell like lotus berries."

"...uh..."

I go sit down.

_Scratch. Scratch. Scratch. _

The woman beside me is scratching her skin. God, its annoying. I can practically hear the dry flakes of skin falling off of her.

_Taptaptap. Taptaptap. Taptaptap._

Now this woman, I notice is drumming her extra-long fingernails on the arm of her chair.

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

Could this woman across from me BREATH any louder?

_Scratch Taptaptap Inhale. Scratch Taptaptap Exhale. Scratch Taptaptap Inhale. Scratch Taptaptap Exhale..._

AH!

I stand up abruptly and leave the building running.

Behind I hear Meng's cheery voice yell after me: "Your baby thanks you for your miracle!"

* * *

**So there we have it. Brave Toph couldnt do it.**

**I dont want ANY accusations of be ing pro-life or pro-choice. Nothing! **

**This is a story site, not a political debate, people. Thank you. :)**

**Peace, L.**


	4. Just tell them

**I've surprised myself. I'm going faster on this story than I thought I'd be. Hm...**

**I dont own Avatar or Juno, but I wish I did!**

**

* * *

**

I ran all the way to Katara's home, praying that Sokka wasnt home.

My prayers were answered. Thank you, The Universe!

I knock on the door loudly and without stopping. She answers with a face that displays worry and confusion. "Toph? What are you doing here? I was supposed to pick you up in, like, thirty minutes."

"I couldnt do it. I just couldnt do it. Su Chin was there talking about fingernails and babies have them."

"Gross."

"That was my reaction. And this receptionist was babbling about lotus berry condoms."

"Yum," she deadpans.

"Yeah."

"Well what are you gonna do? I mean, your parents are gonna notice when you start showing."

"Yeah, I know, Katara. I was thinking I could have this thing and give it to someone who totally needs it, y'know."

"You should look in the Gaoling Times!" Katara says.

"They have ads for parents in the Gaoling Times?" I ask skeptically.

"Yeah-ah. 'Desperatley Seeking Spawn'!" she says before grabbing my wrist and pulling me to the park with her.

* * *

"How bout this one?" Katara asks as she reads yet another ad to me. I flick my pebble halfway across the vast park. "It says 'Family of five searching for their fourth and final kid. Very wholesome family. Help us complete our circle of love'. That sounds nice."

"They sound like a freaking cult. Besides, they've already got three kids. They're just being greedy little bitches," I say rejecting another family. "And I dont want a family that calls themselves _wholesome_."

"Well, what do you want?" she asks, annoyed.

"Something cool. Like a tattoo artist with some nice girlfriend who kicks ass, late twenties. Preferably poor...but not too poor. But I dont want to be too specific."

"Well you gotta pick one, Toph."

"I want a sparrokeet."

"Toph." She sounds exasperated. However, I get a kick out of annoying her.

I groan and set down my bowl of fire flakes before falling back onto the grassy ground of the park. It's so freaking soft, I could fall asleep on it. Outside, its warm and the sun is shining. I can tell. I hear the low rumble of kids playing Earth Soccer nearby.

"Hey, how about these two?" Katara's liquid sweet voice asks from beside me. I perk my head up as she reads the description. They were Zuko and Mai Azulon.

And they were perfect.

"What does it say?" I ask.

"It says they've been married for about four years and they've been trying to have a kid for a while now. She's like, infertile or something. He's a song writer and it doesnt say what she does. Aw, all that's missing is your little bastard."

I smirk. "A songwriter, huh?"

* * *

I take a deep breath. Moment of truth now. I pace back and forth in front of my parents.

My step-mother, Poppy, is a business owner. She owns this incredibly girly spa and nail salon. She's always telling me about pores and pimples and being more lady-like. Sorry, Pop, but lady-like isnt my 'forte'. And she has a few uhealthy habits, like burning sandalwood and flowers. If it wasnt for my little brother Teo's wicked allergies to flowers, my house would be a greenhouse.

My dad, Iroh, is a retired war general. He used to fight in Ba Sing Se and the Fire Nation but retired after his nephew, Lu Ten, died. Anyways, no he owns a tea shop frequented by old people and hipsters...or people who just like tea. Besides, his tea is amazing.

They're sitting in a new living room set as I pace around and Katara sits on the staircase behind me.

"I think it's best to just come out and tell them," Katara says with an edge of nervousness in her tone.

I nod.

"Tell us what?" Poppy asks.

"I'm pregnant," I huff, staring at the ground, my shoulders sagging.

Silence.

"You're _what_?" Poppy asks.

"Dont make her say it again. Who is it, Toph?" Iroh asks.

"I'm not sure yet. Its a little early to tell if its a girl or boy yet but-"

"No, Toph, I mean who's the father?" he asks again.

"Its, uh, it's Sokka Kuruk."

"You're brother?" Poppy asks.

"...Didnt think he had it in him," Iroh says, sounding surprised.

"I know right?" Katara chuckles.

"This isnt time to laugh," Poppy tells her sternly.

"No, its not. B-but, you dont need to worry because I've found the perfect adoptive parents and they said they'd pay for it and herbs and medicines."

"Have you considered...you know?"

"What? Yeah, and its apparently got a litte heart or something and fingernails-"

"Fingernails?" Poppy asks perking up.

"Yeah."

"Well, Toph, I'm disappointed," Iroh tells me from his cushioned chair.

I'm silent as I wait for the rest of my lecture.

He goes on. "I alsways thought you were the type of girl who knew when to say when."

"I...I dont know what kind of girl I am," I tell him plainly and quietly.

* * *

**There you go, the dreaded 'tell the parents' scene!**

**Next, we'll meet the Lorings-er- Azulons!**

**Peace, L.**


	5. Meet the Azulons

**Thanks to all of you who've stuck with me thus far!**

**Enjoy!**

**tokka forever!**

**

* * *

**

I set my brick tablets in my locker. I use them to read. Yeah, that's right, I said read. Even though I'm blind, Sokka had this brilliant idea (him being the idea guy) to show me letter by writing them on the Earth so I could learn them myself. I set my final tablet in my locker when I feel familiar footsteps approaching. Sokka's.

I turn around and I can tell he's smiling. It's soft and gentle. He's holding something in his hands.

"Hey Toph," he says. "Me and Aang were gonna go bring our Doughnuts to the movie theater and throw them at people. Wanna come with us?"

"I'd love to," I say slinging my bag over my shoulder, "but I gotta get going. I'm meeting with the adoptive parents today."

"Oh yeah. Katara told me you were going to...you know..." He seems disappointed.

I shift my weight uneasily. "Yeah. I was thinking I'd nip it it the bud. 'Cause pregnancies often lead to...you know...infants."

"Yeah, that's generally what happens when our moms and teachers get pregenant."

"Okay, well, I best be heading on out," I say closing my locker.

"D-do...okay, Toph."

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

"Here we are," Iroh says looking at his sheet of paper. "The Azulon's."

They lived in this pristine, good ol' house. You know, the really fancy ones with chandeliers in the bathroom and exactly three lillies arranged in a vase in the center of the home. Perfect this, perfect that. I rub the soles of my feet. "Could they live farther away?" I mutter under my breath.

We step onto the stone slab of a porch and ring the bell. A woman answers it.

"Hey, you must be Toph," the woman answers. Her voice is monotonous and her frame is skinny and somewhat tall. "I'm Mai."

"And I'm Zuko," the male beside her says, extending his hand out. "I'm the husband."

"I'm Iroh," Iroh introduces. "And this is, of course, Toph. Thanks for having me and my irresponsible child over." He's partially joking.

"Thanks for coming. You dont know how much these means to us," Mai says.

_Doesnt sound like it means much_, I think.

"We have our lawyer here, too," Zuko says. "Wu."

"Hey, Wu," I say, falling back onto their comfy couch.

Wu clears her throat. "So, will you be wanting an open adoption?"

"Open adoption?" I wonder.

"Its where you get pictures, updates, and what not on your child."

"No, no. Like, can't I just pop the thing out and like send it over to you in a basket? Y'know, kick it old school?"

"Old school?" Wu asks. "So, closed adoption it is then?"

"Yeah, close 'er on up...you guys have a bathroom I can use?" I ask, feeling the need to pee.

"Its up the steps, first door on you right," Mai says.

I walk up the steps and head into the first door on my right. I'm pretty sure this isnt a bathroom. At least, my bathroom doesnt have an assortment of instruments in it.

"Excuse me. What are you doing up here?" Zuko's voice asks.

I whirl around. "Uh, your wife told me this is the bathroom."

"I think she meant on the left, not the right."

"Well, what is this place?" I ask, fingering the edge of a sungi horn.

"My work room."

"Mai gave you your own room for all of your crap?" I ask. "She's a keeper."

"Yeah, but this isnt crap. Listen up, this is a sungi horn from fifty years ago. And I've got a mandolin from twenty years ago," he retorts, obviously proud of his antiques.

"Is this for your business?"

"Yup."

"Decent."

"Im glad you think so," he deadpans.

We trek back downstairs and I sit on the couch again. God, could it be nicer?

"So, Toph, will the baby be...um...will the baby be..."

"Blind?" I question. I feel Mai nod.

"Probably not. I mean theres a good chance it wont be."

I hear her whisper 'good'.

"Well, if everything is settled here, I suggest we sign our contracts and we can be on our way," Aunt Wu says, setting paper scrolls in front of us.

Mai and Zuko sign and I have Iroh sign for me.

"You know," I say on our way out, "you should've just gone to Omashu. I hear they give babies away like free Pi-Sho sets. Like they throw them in Tunic Cannons and *pew* shoot them into the crowds at sporting events."

Zuko stiffles a small chuckle and we're on our merry way.

* * *

**So it sucked, this chapter. But I know the next one will be better. **

**Peace, L.**


	6. In the market

**Okay, so here we are people. Chapter Six...right? Yeah, I'm pretty sure. **

**Anyways, I hope you've all been liking it so far and if not...well whatever. :P**

**But I'll quite rambling. To the Wonderful World of Avatar. **

**

* * *

**

"And it's freaking weird. Like I've been craving the weirdest shit, Katara. Take yesterday, for example. I wanted a combonation of sweet cakes and blubber jerky so bad, I dismantled the couch looking for spare change."

"Freaky deaky. So, how'd the whole adoptive parents thing go?" Katara asks me as we walk through the market. Katara has this thing where she needs to go shopping. A lot. But not nearly as bad as her shop-a-holic brother.

"Fine, I guess. I mean Mai is kinda...weird. Like this emotionless thing and Zuko's pretty cool," I say adjusting my bag. I got myself a little something: a bathing suit. I figure I might as well learn to tread water ever since Katara's been trying to get me to go to the South Pole with her. Like that'll ever happen. "And I dont know what she'd be like with a kid, y'know? Like if she'd love it. She's so...monotone."

I feel Katara nod as she slurps her mango juice through a bamboo straw.

I stop her suddenly, holding my hand out. I accidentally clothes-line her and she spits the drink out. "What the-?"

"There she is," I whisper. I point in the direction of Mai. She's standing there, talking with some other girl, Azula. Oh, and Azula's got a little girl with her, about three or four. Mai's playing Miss Mary Mack with her and tickling her. She's even doing that baby talk where you puff your cheeks out and rhyme. She says goodbye to Azula and I feel Katara grab my wrist.

"What are you-?" I start.

"Come on, let's go see her." Se drags me behind her, she's practically sprinting, to Mai. She seems surprised to see us.

"Oh, hey Toph," she says.

"Hey. This is my overly-hyper friend Katara," I deadpan.

"Nice to meet you," Katara says. She's always polite around adults.

"Hey."

"So, what brings you to the market?" I ask, placing my hands on my hips.

"I'm just getting some stuff for the nursery."

"Nursery?"

"Well yeah...unless you were thinking of...back-backing out...?" she says.

"No, no!" I say holding my hands up. "That's...I wouldnt do that."

I can feel the smile plaster on her face. "Well, its just Zuko and I have had problems with other women, well, backing out of the deal because they decided they wanted to keep the baby and-"

"Mai, no worries, okay? I'm not gonna back out. If your in, I'm in."

I feel her nod. "Hey, you know what you should do?" I say.

"What?"

"Well, like, supposedly they can hear you, y'know ten thousand leagues under the sea, so maybe if you talk to it, I dont know..." I suggest.

"Talk to it?" she asks.

"Yeah, go ahead." I crumple the edge of my shirt over my stomach, which has only extended a little (The only thing I cant wear anymore are mid drifts) and she gets down on her knees and she puts her face close to my stomach.

"Hey, little-little baby. Heh. Uh, I'm going to be your mom. And we're all excited to see you."

Her little one-sided conversation with the bity baby is sweet. Maybe even...touching. Sappy, yes, but also touching.

* * *

**So that was short because the next chapter takes place a few months later. **

**It'll be up pretty soon thought so no worries. Sorry if I have any spelling mistakes or grammar. I'm overly-tired. Darn scary movies! **

**:)**

**Peace, L.**


	7. An Encounter with the Parenting Kind

**Chapter Seven! I'm trying to make it to my double digit chapter goal!**

**I tihnk I can do it! **

**Enjoy the Tokka Goodness!**

**

* * *

**

**-A Few Months Later-**

I'm really showing now. And everyone in school knows it.

I sling my bag over my shoulder and make my routine way outside the school for lunch. I'm meeting Katara at Iroh's along with her new boyfriend, Aang. Aang also happens to be Sokka's best friend.

Outside, it's sunny out, but on the edge of becoming winter. I thank the spirits that it only snows a little in Gaoling during the winter, or else I'd be royaly screwed. It falls soft enough so that it doesnt bother my vibrations and its sparce enough so I dont get frostbiten.

"Toph!" someone calls from behind. I 'look' over my shoulder. Sokka runs up beside me. "Hey," he huffs.

"Whats up Sokka?"

"Nothing. Where are you going?"

"Um, Iroh's. Wanna come? Aang's going to be there, too."

"I was going home. I have to get my hoework. But I wish I could come."

We walk in stride. I havent hung out with him in a while and I admit I miss pulling all sorts of fun shenanagins with him. Sokka was my partner in crime.

"So, how's it been going? Y'know, the whole baby thing?" he asks me.

I pat my stomach softly. "Pretty good."

"Well, hey, I was wondering if you...well you wanted to, y'know, go to prom with me?" he asks, sounding nervous.

I'm dumb-struck. "I...I cant," I sigh.

"Well, I know it sounds lame and stuff..."

"Well, what about Suki Kyoshi? You could totally go out with Suki Kyoshi," I suggest.

"No, I dont like Suki. She smells like soup. Have you ever smelt her? Her whole _house_ smells like soup."

I laugh. "I havent dileberatley smelt her, weirdo."

I feel his body go rigid for a second and as he's about to protest, he decides against it. We come to the intersection where we leave one another.

"Well, uh, see you later, Toph."

"Yeah," I say walking backwards. I hold my hand up to wave. Not a girly finger wave, just a normal air-wipe with my palm. "See you later, Sokka."

"Hey!" he calls after me. I stop. "Maybe...maybe you wanna come over tonight? Like we could jam out or something. Like we used to, y'know."

I cant help the smile forcing itself on my lips. "Yeah," I say. "I'll be there."

"Cool," he says, his posture straightening. I feel his footsteps get fainter as we walk opposite ways.

I get a quiet 'hello' from Aang and Katara and the second I sit my fat ass in the cushioned chair, I feel like a third wheel. They were probably chit-chatting about music or dating or something. We get into talking about...well, _they_ get into talking about reading and I decide to leave.

"Your leaving?" Katara asks me.

"Yeah," I say as I pull my thin jacket over my small frame (disregarding my stomach). "I'll see you in History alright?"

"Sure," she says.

Aang tells me goodbye and I know exactly where I'm going.

That pristine, good ol' house in the richy rich district of Gaoling.

* * *

I knock on the door obnoxiously loud, but its obnoxiously cold, so I've got a reason. I wrap my jacket around my body tighter as the wind blows. It's always colder in this district, for whatever reason. Finally the door swings open.

"Toph?" Zuko asks.

"Hey," I say, trying to keep my teeth from chattering.

"Uh, come in, you look freezing," he says, opening the door even more. I slip inside and it's really warm. It smells like roasted chicken duck spiced with pepper. It smells freaking amazing. And the faint smell of mint tea wafts from the kitchen as well.

"That. smells. Awesome," I compliment. "What is that?"

"Chicken duck and mint tea. Want some?"

"Uh, hell yesss," I say, dropping my bag on the floor near the door.

He chuckles and leads me into the kitchen. I sit myself on the counter. "So, where's Mai?" I ask. Zuko pours the tea into a mug and hands it to me.

"She's out shopping for the baby. Ever since you found us, she's been going crazy for it: buying clothes at toys and a crib. It's a nice crib, too. So, how far along are you?" he asks through sips.

"I'm a junior."

"No, no, the, uh-"

"Oh, the baby! Um, something around five months. You know, I'm like a legend at my school. They call me the cautionary whale," I joke.

"Nice," he laughs. "So, how's life?"

I shrug. "Alright. I'm going to a punk rock concert in a cave Friday night. Hopefully, it'll make this baby have a kick ass taste in music."

"I love punk rock," Zuko gushes. "I actually went to one of the first punk rock shows ever. It's fairly new."

"Shut up," I say in disbelief. "Which one?"

"I saw the Omashu Dirt Bags."

"No."

"In person."

I grin. "Whatever, old man."

"Who're you going to see? Some stupid little wanna be punk band?"

"Psh," I scoff. "I'm going to see the Spark Rocks Revival. So you can stick that in your pipe and smoke it." He laughs. "Have you and Mai thought of a name for the baby?"

"Uh, yeah, Mai sort of likes Madison."

"Madison? Isnt that a little...gay?"

"It's androgynous...well what did _you_ have in mind?" he asks.

Time to school this geezer. "Something _cool_. Like, Tressa or Ling...or Parka or something."

"Hm...those are pretty cool. I'll be sure to tell those to Mai."

The front door swings open and I hop off of the counter. "Hey," Mai says slowly. "Toph, what are you doing here? I everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just stopped by to say hi. But I should get back to school." I pick my bag up and I can practically feel Mai staring me down as I step into the cold. I throw on my jacket and walk against the wind back to school.


	8. The Argument

**Okay, followeres of Fan Fic-tasticness, this is chapter eight. only two more until my doulbe digit goal. that one's gonna be a freaking party chapter :)**

***insert disclaimer***

**and away we go!**

**

* * *

**

I step inside my house, a roomy yet comfy two story house. I have my room on the ground floor.

Poppy is sitting on the couch, knitting a needle-point of a flower. "Hey, Toph."

"Hey," I say, setting my bag at the base of the steps.

"So where were you at lunch? Your father said you left his tea shop." She doesnt look up from her needle-point.

"I went to visit the Azulons."

"And they were okay with you just...swinging by?"

I shrug. "Zuko seemed fine with it."

"What about Mai?"

"She wasnt there."

Now she looks up from her needle-point. "Toph, you should be careful. A young girl like you shouldnt spend too much time with a married man."

A wave of disgust washes through me. "I dont see what the big deal is, Poppy. So I stopped by once."

"Im just saying."

"Okay, well, I'm out of here."

"Dont run away, Toph. Not again," she sighs.

"I mean I'm going to Sokka's," I deadpan.

"Well, when you move out, I'm buying two hawks." We were never able to buy birds because of my blindess. I can sense anything on Earth but in the air, its a different story.

"Whoa, dream big!" I yell as I wrap my scarf around my neck. Katara knitted it for me for Christmas two years ago. I got her a crappy little necklace.

"Oh, go fly a kite," she shoots back.

_Nice comeback, Poppy._

_

* * *

_

I knock on Sokka's door and his grandmother answers. She's short and old and fragile. I'm sure I could kill her if I bumped against her.

"Toph," she says, not even trying to disguse the disgust in her voice. She never did like me, even before I got knocked up.

"Hey, Gran Gran." She insists all people call her Gran Gran. "Is Sokka home."

"Well...he...yes," she sighs. "Upstairs."

"Okay," I say, making my way upstairs. I dont bother bowing. Our dislike towards one another is mutual. She's old and crotchity.

I pull back the curtain hanging on Sokka's doorway and he perks up. "Hey, Toph."

"Hey." I pull a large, billowy mass I use as a chair towards him. He's laying on his back with his feet against the wall and his head hanging over the edge, upside down. I fall into the mass with a thud.

"What's up?" he asks.

"Nothing much. Your grandma hates me, like always."

"She hates everyone."

"No I'm sure it's just me."

He laughs and it makes me feel good. "We should get back together," he says suddenly and quietly, "when this is all over."

I blush slightly. "Uh...we're-we're we together?"

"Yeah, y'know...that one time." Silence ensues.

"You know how we could really piss her off? If I really _did_ go to prom with you."

He doesnt make a sound for a while. "Toph, I..."

"What?"

"I already asked Suki."

_BAM! _It feels like I got smacked in the head. "You did? I was kidding, Sokka!"

"Well, you sounded pretty serious to me!"

"What happened to you being the sarcasm guy?"

"I know sarcasm and that didnt sound like sarcasm."

"Well, whatever, just take Soupy Sales to prom because I can think of a bunch of cooler things to do. Like, you know what, Sokka? I might pumics my feet, uh, I might go to the lecture on Pollen and Pollenation with Poppy, maybe get hit by a cart full of hot garbage sludge, y'know? Because all of those things would be exponentially cooler than going to prom with you," I rant. He picks himself up, ready for an argument.

"You're being so...so _frustrating_! You have no reason to be mad at me, okay? _I_ should be mad at _you_!"

"At _me_?"

"Yeah you. I mean, you broke _my _heart, okay? You never asked me for any input or...or asked me what I wanted to do? I should be royaly ticked off. I should be totalyl cheesed at you, alright?" Sokka yells. "I shouldnt want to talk to you anymore."

"What? Cause I got bored and sex with you and I didnt want to, like, _marry_ you?" I shout.

"Like I'd ever marry you! You'd be the meanest wife ever! And you werent bored okay?"

"Really?"

"Yeah because you were like 'Oh the story tellers are telling the Blair Witch story and I havent heard it in a long time but nooo let's make out. La la la'. And besides you seduced me!"

"I _seduced _you?"

"Yeah. You had on your short shirt with the low neck and your shorts."

"It was summer stupid. How 'bout next time I wear a fucking mormon scarf."

"And you kept popping your gum and had on sexy sunglasses like you're fucking _Lolita_, okay? You dont _need_ sunglasses!"

"Dont be _angry_ because you had sex with me!"

"Well...now everyone knows we did it! It isnt a private thing anymore!"

"Well at least you dont have evidence under your shirt."I stand up abruptly and grab my scarf, winding it violently around my neck. I march towards the door. "You just take Suki douchepacker to prom. I'm sure you two'll have a real bitchin' time!"

"Well, I still have your underwear!"

"I still have your virginity!"

"Shut up, okay!"

I rip the curtain off of the wall and storm out, not even noticing Katara standing next to the frame, tears streaking her tan cheeks. I almost trip down the stairs and I slam the front door behind me. I Earthbend the shit out of his mailbox and run home, choking down tears.

* * *

**I know I combined some scenes but I really like how this argument turned out. Not copyrighting Juno but still true to it.**

**Or it coulve sucked. :)**

**Peace, L.**

**Reviews mean everything!**


	9. Leaving

**Hello. Yo. Hola. What up in the hiz-ouse. **

**Sorry for all the spelling mistakes last chapter. *faceplam* **

**But this is the chapter I've been DREADING! WHEN ZUKO TURNS DOUCHEY! NOOOOOO!**

**

* * *

**

It's been three since I yelled at Sokka. I havent set foot near his house, taking special care to avoid it to and from school. Winter's first flurry is falling as I wrap my scarf around my neck. I bend myself a pair of stone shoes with thin bottoms. I attempt to pull my coat over myself but the button doesnt reach around my stomach. I curse colorful words under my breath as I storm into Poppy's closet, pulling out her annoyingly decorated jacket. It barely fits, after some stretching. Eight months since the baby was concieved. Oh joy.

I step outside, into the brisk air. I know I cant see my breath, but I can feel it condensing in front of my face. Small snow flakes flutter about my head and its silent. The snow is unusually high for Gaoling and it's making my vision even blurrier than normal. I shove my bare hands into my pocket and trudge foward, the snow under me making strange squeaking noises as it condenses.

In double the time it normally wouldve taken me, I arrive at the Azulon's house. Weirdly monotone or not, Mai is still a girl and she isnt Sokka's brother. Plus, I kind of enjoy their company. I knock on the door loudly and it swings open immediatley. Zuko answers.

"Hey, Toph. Come inside."

"T-t-thanks," I say, my teeth chattering.

"So, what brings you here? It's Tuesday...you're not skipping are you?"

"No," I say, my shoes disentigrating. "Snow day. So, is Mai here?"

"Nope. She's actually telling our neighbor, Joo Dee off. She's been on us constantly about babysitting, but Mai inisists on watching the baby herself at all times. Y'know, unless I'm there."

I raise an eyebrow. "You dont sound too happy about that."

He shakes his head, snapping out of some thoughtful daze and shrugs.

"Want to see the new song I've been working on?" Zuko asks.

I nod enthusiastically. We trudge upstairs and he picks his sungi horn up in his hands. The tune he plays is slow and haunting. I clap at the end, although it's hollow since I'm the only one.

"You like it?"

"Yeah."

"You know how to play?" he asks me.

I shake my head. "Blind, dude."

"Oh...right," he says sheepishly.

"it's alright. Happens alot."

"Wanna learn to play?" he asks.

"Shhhit yes!" I say standing up and taking the sungi horn.

"What you gotta do is put your left hand's pointer finger on the first button." I do as instructed. "And you put your right elbow out and the three first fingers on the next three buttons." I do as instrtuced.

"No, no, no, you're elbows should be more like this," he practically whispers in my ear as he manuevers my elbows correctly. "Now, blow."

I blow into the mouth piece and a sour note pours out.

Creepily, he puts his face next to mine and we're ear to ear. I shoot up, holding the horn tightly against my chest. "What are you _doing_?" I shriek. A look of horror is displayed on my face. He sighs, holding his head in his hands.

"I..." another sigh from him. "Toph."

I'm silent, waiting for some stupid excuse.

"Toph...I'm divorcing Mai."

That sentence hurts like a knife in my stomach and heart and I feel something sink inside of me. I dont know what, but something falls slowly.

"You're...you're _what_?"

"Divorcing! Ma-Mai and I are divorcing. We're divorcing," he says again.

I drop the ancient horn on the ground and it clangs noisily. I stomp downstairs with him following behind me.

"Why are you surprised?" he asks, turning me around by my shoulder. I fight back the urge to punch him.

I swing my left arm in a hook and slam my closed fist into his cheek. He roars with pain, holding it.

I said fought. I didnt say I won.

"Are you stupid?" I ask him.

He stands up straight and I continue on. "She freaking _loves _you. She's willing to do anything for you and you're just going to toss her aside like garbage?"

"How do you think of me?" he asks me calmly, catching me by surprise. He stumbles past me and I figure his head is spinning since I wailed him in the temple-area. "I havent finished all of the things I wanted to do before I have kids. I set aside my adult youth for her and now it's the next eighteen years. I'm not...ready to be a father," he admitts.

As if on some sick, twisted cue, Mai opens the door. I can feel the tears trickling down my face and I storm past Zuko, being sure to bump him. "Toph? Toph!" she yells running outside after me. I completely forget to re-assemble my rock shoes. "Toph, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I sniffle. "I'm just...allergic to fine home furnishings." I run away, down to a bench on the side of the road. I pull my legs up and wrap my arms around them, sobbing into my knees. Their marriage is disintegrating right in front of my blind eyes. I wanted this baby to have perfect everything: house, life, parents. She's not going to have parents that are happy and together. She'll just have a mom.

A caring, kind, understanding mom, I realize.

I wipe my eyes and nose on my sleeve and walk back to the Azulon's house. I concentrate hard, trying to ignore the yelling going on inside their house. I bend a small slab of stone up from the porch and bend words into them. I knock on the door and dash away as it swings open, loud voices still echoing in my ear drums.

* * *

**Oh, Zuko, you creep. ^-^**

**It was actually torture writing him all weird and jerk-ish. Becasue I like Zuko. And I know Mark doesnt creep on Juno like that but whatever.**

**Please REVIEW! It means the world to me!**

**Peace, L.**


	10. HeartToHeart

**CHAPTER TEN! YES!**

**this is truly epic. **

**i'd like to thank everyone who reviewed to encourage me to keep going :) you guys are awesome-o. **

**SOOOO, that all being said, I give you Chapter 10!**

**Enjoy and PLEASE Review.**

**

* * *

**

Its spring now, and I'm into my ninth month preggers.

I throw a tablet into my bag and close my locker. Sokka stops me before I can take a step foward. His heart beat is steady and he smells like lotus soap and kinda musky. He's looking at his feet.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey...your girlfriend gave me the stinkeye in art class."

"She isnt my girlfriend. And I doubt she gave you the stink eye. That's how her face it. Y'know? It's just her face. And besides, you couldnt see it anyway-...oh."

I grin when he finally catches my joke. "So...guess what?"

"What? You arent having twins are you?"

I laugh. "No!" I suddenly feel sad again. Tears are underlying behind my lashes. "Zuko and Mai...they're getting a divorce."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well...did he have a reason?" Sokka asks.

"Not really. It was a pretty crappy reason. He said something about not living it up as a young adult or whatever. Totally stupid."

"...I dont think its stupid."

Now I'm frustrated. I dont know if its the baby causing the mood swings or just about everything else. "Are you _defending_ him?"

"No...yes, wait! No. I mean, its one thing if he wants to go finish his unfished business but a divroce seems a bit...drastic, y'know?" Sokka defends.

I nod, trying to process it. "It's just freaking sad, you know? I need to know that it's possible for two people to be in love and stay together forever."

Silence for a moment. He chuckles. "That was strangely..._girly_ for you to say."

I punch his arm and smile. This is how it's supposed to be.

"I gotta go," he says. "Big race tomorrow."

* * *

Katara giggles a bit loud.

"Shhhhh!" I hiss.

This makes her cackle even louder.

"You're gonna blow our cover!"

* * *

I get up late because of my shenanigans; at around two past noon. I notice a tantalizing smell from the kitchen. Iroh is sitting in the kitchen at the table with a mug of piping hot tea and the kettle in front of him. He slurps it loudly as I walk in, rubbing the base of my back with my fore fingers.

"Hey, big puffy version of Toph. What you been up to?"

"Dealing with things _way_ beyond my maturity level."

"Well, you seem sort of morose. What is wrong?"

"Im just loosing faith in humanity," I sigh, grabbing a mug from the drying rack.

"Would you care to be more specific?" Iroh asks, pouring my tea. He knows doing so annoys me, but I let him anyway.

"I mean, just wondering if two people can stay together forever?" I ask, sounding ridiculously corny.

He mulls it over, pulling at his beard in a comical way. "Like...a couple?" I nod. "Are you having boy troubles? Because I must be honest, I dont approve much of you dating in your condition. That's kind of...messed up, really! That's pretty skanky. Thats what you girls call it, right? Skanky? Sleezy? Tore up from the floor up?"

I close my eyes and scoff. "Stop it. That's not what it was about. I need to know if its possible for two people to stay together forever."

He sighs. "Well it isnt easy, thats for sure. And...I know that I dont have the _best_ track record in the world but Poppy and I have been together for ten years and I'm proud to say that we are happy."

I smile.

"Here's my opinion: the best thing you can do is find someone who loves you for exactly who you are. Good mood, bad mood, ugly, pretty, handsome, what-have-you. The right person is still gonna think the sun shines out of your ass. And that's the person worth sticking with."

A wave of realization floods my being. I finish off the last of my tea. "I sort of already have."

"Well of course you have! You old D-A-D! You know I'll always be there to love and support you, no matter what pickle you are in." He points towards my belly and I stand up and give him a quick hug. "Obviously," Iroh adds.

"I have to go somewhere for a little while. I dont have any homework and I'll be back by ten. I swear." I say saluting him as I leave the kitchen.

He smiles. "You were talking about me right?" he calls after.

* * *

**Okay so there that is. **

**The heart-to-heart between Iroh/Mac and Toph/Juno.**

**The next two chapters are going to be a total Tokka chapter and her having the baby...with more Tokka ;)**

**Peace, L.**


	11. I think I love you

**chapter 11. this is the lovey-dovey sap-tastic scene!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I get all cleaned up: took a shower and everything. And I managed to find some clothes of my own that didnt make me look like a stick with a peach strapped to it's front. I'm barefoot and I decide to wear a meteor bracelet that Sokka made for me after he had some leftover from a sword. It's my favorite thing.

I walk to the school, our brick prison, and hop the fence to the back field. The amount of footsteps doenst amount to the expected turnout of the last race, or any race at all. Ten bodies run along the somewhat muddy track circle and twenty feet stop rymthmically.

"Toph!" Sokka's sweet voice calls. His lone body runs toward me. His voice cracks still when he yells but its one of his funny little quirks. "Whats up?"

"Nothing. I came to cheer you on...where _is_ everyone?" I ask.

"It rained all last night so the track was too muddy to have a race on. If it doesnt rain tomorrow, we'll have it then," he explains.

I nod.

"But," he says, "did you leave, I dont know, like, a thousand boxes of sizzle crisps in my mailbox this morning?"

"Yeah, that was me," I admit. "I figure you cannever have enough of your favorite snack." Sizzle crisps are Sokka's favorite snack. Its like his vice.

"I think I'm set until I'm twenty years into the spirit world," he chuckles.

I laugh along. "Well, I mean, I came here to tell you I'm sorry. For being a huge bitch to you. You didnt deserve it...and I also wanted to tell you...I think I'm...in-in love with you."

"Like friend love?" he asks, voice cracking again.

"No. Like...real love, y'know. You're the coolest person I've ever met and you dont even try," I admit. I really shouldnt be giving him this ego boost.

"I try really hard, actually," he tells me humbly. I laugh.

"And whenever I see you, the baby kicks and I think its becasue my heart speeds up when I see you." I take his hand and press it against my stomach. The baby obliges and kicks at his palm. He smiles, I can tell.

"And...I think I love you, too."

I feel redness creeping up the back of my neck.

"Can...we make out?" he asks me, surprisingly shyly.

"Yeah...yeah I think we can do that," I say.

He places one hand on the side of my face and the other at the small of my back and I let my hands rest at the edge of his shoulders. He presses his lips against mine and I get a funny, tingling sensation. And I like it.

From across the field, where the cheerleaders practice Katara yells to us. "If you make out too hard, it can cause you to go into labor early!"

I pull one hand off of his chest and flip her the middle finger and she giggles.

As far as boyfriends go, Sokka Kuruk is totally boss. He is the fire to my flakes. And I know people are supposed to fall in love before they reproduce...but normalicy really isnt our style.

We're the weird warrior and the bad ass blind girl.

* * *

**Well, there is that. There'll be one or two more chapters but not right now. I am tired.**

**Peace, L.**

**Oh! And please please pleeease review. (look, you've made me resort to begging!)**


	12. Thundercats are go

**so toph's been preggers for nine months now...im sure you can figure out the rest. **

**THANK YOU everyone who have been reading and reviewed! (id like to thank the academy...)**

***music plays***

**okay, okay, i get the hint. ladies and gents, the last chapter in 'TOPH'.**

**

* * *

**I absently bend pebbles around one another. Its a peaceful abscence, though.

All is right in the world: Sokka and I are together, Katara is sure she's totally in love with Aang, Teo...well Teo's just Teo, and Iroh and Poppy seem a bit more upbeat. Nothing could make this bad for me.

My eyes widden with horror as I feel around me.

"Dad!" I call through the house.

"Yeah?" his voice answers from the kitchen.

"Either I just peed my pants or..."

"Or what?" His voice is a bit more urgent this time.

"THUNDERCATS ARE GOOOO!"

I'm hussled out of the house and onto his ostrich horse (side-saddle unfortunatley). I grumble as I hear Teo wheeling himself beside me and Poppy on her horse behind us. God, this is painful!

"Ow ow fuckity ow," I moan in the hospital. "When can I have those stupid herbs?"

"Not until you become more dialated," Poppy tells me.

"So I have to wait until I'm in _more_ pain until I get them?"

"Well, Toph, doctors are sadists who like to play god and watch lesser people scream."

"OW!"

"God...can we get some damn herbs for my kid over here?" Poppy yells, finally asserting herself. About time.

The next ten hours are spent with my legs up and my face contorted. I'm surpried it didn't get stuck that way. Katara is at my left side, the doctor stands in front of me, and Poppy is at my left.

Poppy is instructing me to push, like I haven't heard that strategic nugget the past nine months.

Katara is encouraging me to push, but with a mixture of 'oh my god!'s and 'whoa's.

The doctor is updating the baby's status every five seconds.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, I feel completely at ease. Like, this huge weight had been lifted off of me and I smile. The doctor cleans the baby off and wraps it delicatley in a blanket as I fall asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

**-A few hours later-**

Iroh had to go to his shop to close it up for the next few days, putting a sign in the window. Katara had a date with Aang that I insisted she go on, that I didnt need her motherly touch patting my black hair. Poppy had to take Teo home. I lay in the bed alone, letting this all process. My feet are on the bed, so the knock at the door surprises me. I prop myself up on my elbow.

"Hey." It's Sokka.

"Hey."

We dont need to really say anything else. There isnt anything _to_ say, anyways.

I didnt tell Sokka I was having the baby. He had that really important meet, the last race, and I didnt want him to worry about me or lose. He won. But when I wasnt there...he figured it out. He ran all the way here.

He walks over and lays beside me, resting his one hand over mine, which I hold over my receeding stomach. He decided he didnt want to see the baby, and really, I didnt want to either. We didnt feel like it was ours.

* * *

Mai stands outside the nursery, her eyes displaying some sort of emotion. A nurse, Joo Dee, smiles at her. Mai grins back, shaking with nerves, and nods. Joo Dee pushes a curtain back and leads Mai into the nursery, picking up the baby, a healthy, happy, soft baby boy. Joo Dee gently slides the baby into Mai's arms. Poppy stands in the doorway, eyes glinting.

"How do I look?" Mai asks Poppy.

"Like a new mother," Poppy answers, grinning, "scared shitless."

Mai turns her attention back to the baby.

* * *

**One more chapter left! **

**The endings and what happened to everyeon or whatever. Yeah. **

**PLEASE! review? it makes my day everytime I get a review.**

**Peace, L.**


	13. It ended with a chair

**Okay, so I faked you guys out last time. THIS is the last chapter of TOPH.**

**Enjoy!**

**(oh the end of an era *faint*...just kidding ^-^)**

**

* * *

**

I walk out of my house, saying a short goodbye to Teo. Its a short walk down the road to the Kuruks's. I adjust the bag on my shoulder, and fix my bathing uit under my tunic. I dont bother knocking on the door; I just hop the back fence.

The Kuruks's house is situated on a large yard with a pond, free of algae yet full of cat-tails, perfect for waterbending.

Or learning to swim.

I push my bangs out of my face to have them fall back in front. "Toph! Over here!" Sokka yells from the edge, waving his arm. I jog over and toss my bag to the ground. Its summer time, school is out, and I couldnt be happier. He stands up and I stand on my tip-toes. The grass sinks between my feet as he presses his lips against mine. At first, its a small peck, but then it's deeper and tongue is involved. He does this thing where he has his hand almost on your cheek: four fingers in your hair, thumb on the side of your ear closest to your face. And his other hand holds the small of your back and-

"Hey! Will you guys get in the water? You dont want another baby, do you?" Katara yells from the pond's center. Aang laughs beside her loudly.

We seperate and chuckle, obviously embarassed.

"Okay, Toph, are you ready for your first lesson?" he asks me.

I grin and bow, mocking him. "Yes, Sifu Sokka." I straighten again and punch his arm.

He slips his hand into mine and brings me to the water's edge. The ground under the pond's water is muddy and shifty, worse than sand. I might as well be blind. We're up to our waist...well, Sokka is up to _his_ waist. I'm up to the bottom of my chest.

"Alright, first you have to learn to float," he starts.

* * *

It ended with a chair.

A rocking chair, that is.

Mai rocks her baby in her arms as she sits in the newly made rocking chair, courtesy of Mr. Hakkoda Kuruk. The nursery is a pale green. The baby boy, named Tosh, is an Earthbender. A little baby earthbender. Eventually, she knows, he'll learn, most likely from the best. She nuzzles the baby closer to her toros, and her rocking becomes lethargic as they both fall asleep. The creaking of the chair ceases and they snore in unison.

On the wall, pinned neatly, is a slab of rock.

Engraved on it, messily, is 'Mai, If you're still in, I'm still in. -Toph'.

* * *

**THE END.**

**FIN.**

**uh...ENDE.**

**I hope you all liked it as much as I liked writing it.**

**I've decided to do a 100 thing (yes, ripping off Skrybble's idea...or whoever started it) after this. But enough of my rambling ^-^**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AND READ AND HAD ME FINISH...because we all know i wouldnt have finished if you didnt.**

**Peace, L.**

**For now...hahaha...:)**

**juuuuuust kidding.**


End file.
